


Office Crush | The HUB - June 14th, 2016

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drunk James, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Mistakes, Recording Gone Wrong, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, The Hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midweek at the office, and Joe needs to record some footage for the hub episode that goes up - today. He enlists the help of Jordan, only for things to quickly escalate...</p><p>[003]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Crush | The HUB - June 14th, 2016

It's another annoyingly warm Tuesday in Colorado; the wind only pushing warm air around and offering no relief. At this point, it hasn't rained in a few days, which only makes the ground drier and dust collect. Inside the office building, the corridor is quiet. Relatively. For the Creatures' standards.

Joe stares at his computer screen, which glares back at him with an empty editing program. He needs footage for the Hub that's meant to be going up today. A Post-It is stuck on the desk next to his keyboard, with a scrawl of ideas for segments. _Fan mail?_ Already done this week. _Fan art?_ Featured on Twitter and the website. The list grows shorter as Joe strikes lines through the suggestions, leaving him with nothing original at all. A good place to start would be an intro and outro, at least...

As he can't be bothered to walk, Joe wheels himself out of his office, turning to see Jordan entering the kitchen. "Jordan!" he called out.  
"What is it, Joe?"  
"Can we film the intro for the Hub?"  
"Make it quick, I was just about to make lunch..."

Joe vigorously glides down the corridor, the stagnant, almost choking air smashing against his skin. "Coming!"  
"Take your goshdarn time, will ya."  
Finally, Joe reaches the kitchen, whipping out his pocket-camera, pointing it at Jordan, who is clearly stressed. "Just start already," Jordan instructs.  
"Okay, okay..."

**BEEP.**

Suddenly, Jordan transitions into his acting role, all happy and energetic. "WELCOME everyone to the Hub today, on...June 14th--"  
A loud crash echoes through the building, followed by a rattling of several dropped objects on the floor. They sound heavy.

Silence. And then, some groans.

Joe gave Jordan a concerned look. "Jor, what was--"  
"-I'm here, fuckers! Didya miss me!?"  
Oh. No. It was that distinctive voice that could only be belonging to a very drunk James Wilson.  
"Annyonee gonna...annswer me?!"

More painful quiet stirs. Even the crickets don't care to make a noise.

"Let's just carry on," Jordan whispers to Joe.  
Joe nods, resuming the recording.  
"So, let's see what's going on in the--"

Uproars come from the lounge area. Beer spills everywhere - not a spot of the carpet is left untouched - and James struggles to his feet, only to start running in the direction of the kitchen. Joe is now pointing the camera at the doorway, which has James leaning against the door frame. "Heeyy Jorr...Jorrdannn."  
Jordan was nowhere near as pleased as James was with his inebriated state and shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "James, what is the meaning of this? You're so drunk!"  
James giggled helplessly into hiccups. "You're cute when you...when you talk like that..." James swayed forwards and backwards on the spot, still endlessly smiling.

"This isn't funny James! Did you drive here?!"  
James shifts off the door frame. "Mayybee...but that doesn't...matter now."  
Jordan is taken aback as James slowly approaches him. James leans on the surface behind Jordan with one hand, using the other to cup Jordan's chin.  
"You'reee...you're real...real cute...you know that?" James asks, leaning unintentionally into Jordan.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me, Jordan."

Joe starts to feel a bit awkward.  
"Do what now?!" Jordan says, startled, pushing James off him and against the opposite wall.  
James starts to slide down the wall, giggling more as his knees bend. "Kiss me. Kiss me, Jord...Jordan. I daree youuu."  
Jordan's cheeks flush; the already stifling room becoming less _uncomfortable_ and more _unbearably oven-like_.  
"No, J-James. I don't--"

"The others t-told me...about your...little...little crush on me!" James announces, now resting awkwardly on the floor.  
"What? They told you?- I mean, I have no such thing-! I mean! Oh god..."  
James chuckles softly. "You big...doof...can't...even admit it..."

**BEEP.**

Jordan turns to see Joe darting away with his camera in-hand, before realising...  
_Joe recorded all of that..._

Joe locks his office door behind him, only to hear frantic footsteps trying to chase him down a few seconds later.  
"JOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jordan screams, banging hysterically on Joe's door.  
"I've got the perfect segment now! Thanks James!" Joe smiles dryly as he turns away from the door and loads the camera's SD card onto his computer.  
"You're...wel...welcome..." James drones, nodding off into a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't worry, these guys are professionals. (And in case you were wondering, June 14th 2016 is indeed a Tuesday.)


End file.
